


Read Outloud For Me?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, No actual sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: rk800puppy asked:Peter lays on his stomach with only one of Tony's shirts reading 'Jurassic park'. Tony walks in an asks peter to read out loud. Once Peter starts to read out loud Tony starts to tease him. If Peter stops reading Tony stops teasing an spanks him hard. Maybe Pepper watches. (StarkerPep please) (I don't know if I already sent this. Wifi was off when I hit ask last time)





	Read Outloud For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I used the book to write this. Anything he’s reading from the book is not my work, it is from the book itself. The only thing I change is adding stutters and Peter talking. I didn’t write the book though.

Peter lays on the couch, legs crossed at the ankles above his back. He’s reading on his stomach, one hand holding his chin up and the other holding the book.

Pepper is also reading, she’s reading Lord of the Rings while Peter is reading Jurassic Park. He loves moments like this. When they can be together and not talk. Just be together.

He hums as Tony walks in, taking in the sight. Peter is in nothing but one of Tony’s shirts, the bottom of his ass peaking out from under the material.

“Will you read out loud for me, darling?”

Peter looks up from his book. Pepper has put her book down and is watching. Tony is sitting on the couch, behind his feet. Peter nods.

“But, even so, Mike Bowman felt nervous. There was no getting around the fact that his only daughter was desperately ill, and they were far from home.” He reads out loud.

Tony flips his shirt up, starting to rub Peter’s ass. Peter looks behind himself and gasps as Tony spanks him. He goes back to reading.

“When Mike had first reached Tina, she was screaming hysterically…” he moans softly as Tony pulls his ass cheeks apart, rubbing a finger around his hole. “Her whole l-left arm was bloody, c-covered with a profusion of small bites, each the s-s-size of a thumbprint. And… and…” he moans.

Tony slaps his ass again, and again, and again until Peter starts reading again.

“And there were flecks of sticky foam on her arm, like a foamy saliva.” He gasps as Tony leans down and licks his hole. Tony doesn’t stop when Peter stops, instead licking inside and spanking him at the same time.

“He carried her back down the beach. Almost immediately her arm began to redden and swell. Mike.. Mike… fuck, ow! Mike- Mike would not soon forget the frantic drive back to civilization, the four-wheel-drive Land Rover slipping and sliding up the muddy track into the hills, while his daughter screamed in fear and pain, and her arm grew more bloated and red.” He groans and pushes his ass back into Tony’s mouth.

Tony smacks his ass again, adding a finger and licking around it.

Peter moans and whimpers. “Long before they reached the park boundaries, the swelling had spread to her neck, and then Tina began to have trouble breathing. . . .” Peter drops the book, gasping loudly as Tony adds a second finger. “Daddy please, please!”

Tony pulls back and hums. “Naughty thing.” He tsks. “Pepper? What should we do?”

Pepper hums and stands. “Let’s take this to the bedroom~”


End file.
